


Основной инстинкт

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Омеги и альфы - как голос в голове, нецензурная лексика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Альфа требует Омегу, Омега требует Альфу. И только Тони и Питера никто не спросил.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Основной инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Это стеб над теми тысячами фиков по Оверсу, где внутренние звериные сущности типа Альф и Омег вылазят из подсознания командовать банкетом. Что было бы, если бы это реально были словно вторые личности. Со своими вкусами, капризами и желаниями?  
> Написано не с целью кого-то оскорбить или обидеть. Просто улыбнитесь, читая)
> 
> И еще раз настою - я люблю Омегаверс. Но не пошутить над этим выше моих сил)

— Давай его нагнем?

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он ненавидел этот период года, когда голос внутреннего Альфы не получалось заткнуть. В обычные дни неплохо помогал алкоголь, секс-марафон, интересная загадка в мастерской или Конец Света — спасибо читаури, чтоб вы в аду горели! Но за две недели перед гоном, когда мозги и так напрочь сносило волной гормонов и феромонов, внутренний Альфа становился слишком громким и настойчивым. Игнорировать его практически не получалось. Вот и сейчас эта блядская недоатрофированная часть животного генокода увидела новую цель.

— Давай его нагнем! — уже требовательнее напомнил о себе Альфа.

— Нет, мы не будем его нагибать! — рыкнул Старк.

— Почему?

— Потому что ему и двадцати нет!

— Течка у него уже была?

— Да.

— Кровная связь между вами есть?

— Нет.

— Давай. Его. Нагнем! — грозно рявкнул Альфа и уселся на задницу, почесав себя лапой за ухом. — Да что ж мне такой тупой человек-то попался.

— Да что ж за тупая псина у меня в предках затесалась?! Мы не будем никого нагибать, а тем более Питера Паркера.

— Но почему, — огорченно заскулил Альфа. — Сладкий, молодой, незанятый. Пахнет приятно — кофе и песочная корзиночка с белковым кремом, ложкой яблочного повидла и шоколадной крошкой. И Омега у него такой славненький. Беленький, пушистенький, и хвостик. Бубликом. Давай я его за этот хвостик подержу, все под ним вылижу, попец пожмякаю, а потом ты подключишься, и мы его нагнем?

Тони тоже хотелось скулить, но не получалось. Когда-то давно тупые ученые били себя пяткой в грудь и кричали, что люди произошли от обезьян. А потом оказалось, что не только сраные макаки потоптались в человеческом генокоде.

Когда США сбросили ядерные бомбы на Хиросиму и Нагасаки, высший управляющий орган страны радостно хлопали себя по коленкам и пританцовывали, что показали узкоглазым ублюдкам их место. Всем известно, что ядерное облучение разрушает ДНК и способно вызывать необратимые мутации, которые к тому же становятся наследственными. Кто же мог предположить, что вместо врожденных аномалий по всему миру начнут рождаться дети с пробудившимися животными генами. Вот только гены это были не обезьяньи. Что было вроде как даже хорошо — саммит Большой Восьмерки и так всегда проходил интенсивно, не хватало чтоб они там какашками друг в друга в прямом смысле кидались.

Непонятно как там развлекались пещерные люди и кого при кострах сношали, но гены оказались породы псовых. О чем ярко свидетельствовал внешний вид внутренних сущностей и узел у основания члена. Но и за это надо быть благодарными. Ведь могли получить штопор вместо члена, как у селезней, четырехглавую дубину, как у ехидн, вообще двойной, как у змей и ящериц или просто палку-убивалку, пробегись по полям древней истории какой-то любитель лошадок.

К счастью, затронуло это изменение не всех. Большая часть населения осталась неизменна. Их назвали Бетами. Те, кто облучились сразу, получили сущность уже будучи взрослыми. Приспосабливались такие люди очень сложно. Были и самоубийства, и лечение в закрытых клиниках от шизофрении, биполярного расстройства и диссоциации личности. А вот в дальнейшем с этим уже рождались.

Да, хорошие моменты в этом тоже были. Повышенная регенерация, усиление мышечного каркаса, органы чувств, работающие на все 100 и даже 110%. Внутренняя сущность появлялась с рождения и никакой корреляции с полом, расой или возрастом родителей в момент зачатия не было.

А потом СМИ взорвала новость — мужчина забеременел. Пока его все поздравляли, а симпатичный молодой паренек, размазывая слезы по хорошенькой перекошенной от ужаса мордашке, смотрел в камеру, когда ему вручали премию Чаплина, ученые схватились за голову. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что кроме уже изученных побочных эффектов вроде периодов повышенной сексуальной активности, это позволит мужчинам беременеть.

Тех, кто мог родить, сначала назвали Омегами. Тех, кто мог осеменять, назвали Альфами. Как Тони подозревал, тут отметилась Святая Церковь. То ли вспомнив «Я есть альфа и омега», то ли опять решив поставить в конец очереди рожающих мужчин, как сделали когда-то с женщинами. Потом оказалось, что вторая сущность не зависела от пола тела. Например, королева Елизавета оказалась Альфой, тогда как ее бесхребетный сынок оказался Омегой. Тогда общественность долго смеялась, что много стало понятно.

И вот, из-за криворукости нескольких правительственных идиотов, два раза в год Старку предстояло сражаться за остатки разума с внутренним Альфой. Все усложняло то, что Питер оказался Омегой.

— Ну давай, ну давай, ну давай, — продолжал надрываться на одной ноте Альфа.

Тони помассировал виски и налил себе еще один бокал виски. Алкоголь слегка притуплял громкость внутренних воплей, хотя и не заглушал их полностью.

— Нет! — недовольно рявкнул в голос Старк.

— Прости, Тони, это ты мне? — недоуменно уточнил Стив. В ответ мужчина просто махнул рукой — забей, мол, не тебе.

— Слушай, а давай мы его…

— Что, тоже нагнем? — с легкой паникой в голосе спросил Тони.

— Ты что, с дуба рухнул? Какой нагнем?! — испугано взвизгнул внутри черепной коробки Альфа. — Ты как себе это представляешь? Ты хотя бы знаешь **_ЧТО_ **там внутри него живет?! Это ты не видишь вторые сущности других людей, а я так даже очень. Вот та помесь бронированного медведя и одушевленного БТР нагнет нас быстрее, чем мы с тобой на пару успеем гавкнуть. И жопу нам порвут не на британский крест, а на японский флаг — большая красная дыра будет у тебя по жизни символизировать солнце. Не-не-не. Я против. Пусть с ним второе Чудовище разбирается. У вашего Барнса больше шансов выжить.

— Так что ты тогда хотел? — Альфа вопросительно нагнул голову влево и дернул ухом. — Ну, когда начал говорить «давай мы его…»?

— А, я хотел сказать, чтоб ты его сегодня не злил. Чудовище на сутки опаздывает с миссии, и бронированный медведь нервничает. А нагнуть я хочу вот его! — Альфа снова стал в стойку, которой могли бы позавидовать лучшие дрессированные собаки мира. Хоть на выставку веди.

— Заткнись, бога ради, хватит!

— Никаких хватит. Я взрослая половозрелая особь. Я хочу вить гнездо со своей самочкой и растить щенков.

— Да ты даже на Пеппер так не реагировал, что ж тебя так на Питере повернуло?

— Пеппер была хороша, — Альфа прикрыл глаза и довольно облизнулся, видимо вспомнив что-то приятное. — Пеппер была прекрасна. Но она не наша. Пахнет как не наша, ощущается как не наша, на вкус как не наша. А эта Омега наша. Ну, или может ею стать. Я тебе после вязки точно скажу. Вот раз пять его повяжем, узлом заткнем, спермой по уши зальем, и я тебе точно скажу. Давай его нагнем.

Тони еще раз тяжело вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. Переждать. Перетерпеть. Осталось немного. Всего каких-то две недели.

***

— Питпитпитпитпитпитпитпит!!!!!!

— Сгинь!

— Пирожочек-Питти, не игнорируй меня, знаешь же, что бесполезно! — Омега сидела, заложив ногу на ногу и точила когти.

Когда в положенные тринадцать лет никакая сущность внутри Питера не проснулась, зато укусил радиоактивный паук, парень был только рад. Быть подростком со сверхспособностями и при этом еще и воевать с внутренними голосами — это перебор. Он и так в школе насмотрелся, во что может вылиться, когда вторая сущность берет верх.

Не всем везло как ЭмДжей. Ее омега была весьма похожа на хозяйку. Она просыпалась в положенное время, несколько дней наблюдала за окружающим отношением, потом тыкала когтем в понравившегося Альфу и выдавала что-то вроде «кроме него никого не подпущу. Нужны трупы — можешь попробовать». А дальше ЭмДжей уже выбирала хочет она с этим человеком провести течку или нет. В любом случае, получив что хотела, ее Омега обратно засыпала в подсознании и не надоедала. Альфа Неда становился гиперопекающим. Без малейшего сексуального контекста. Как мама-медведица. Ходил за ними, постоянно обнимал и подкармливал. Питеру нравилось, а вот Нед безумно смущался и краснел каждый раз, когда не успевал взять себя в руки и подавить инстинкты.

А вот той же Бетти повезло меньше. Ее омега по какой-то причине чудовищно боялась остаться одной в старости и делала все, чтобы завести семью, щенков и привязать к себе хоть кого-то. Родители старательно отслеживали ее гормональные изменения, чтобы знать наверняка, когда нужно запереть дочь на две недели в специально оборудованной камере. Была еще надежда на постоянные посещения психологов, что им удастся пробиться к Омеге и уверить ее, что одиночество ей не грозит. Но пока это не работало, а вот замки на дверях и решетки на окнах справлялись на раз.

Поэтому, когда половое созревание закончилось, а голоса в голове так и не появились, Питер только с облегчением вздохнул. Рано. Видно, укус радиоактивного паука что-то сдвинул и перепутал в его ДНК. Омега проснулась в восемнадцать. Уже взрослая, самодостаточная, требовательная, ехидная и еще более болтливая, чем сам Питер.

Вот и сейчас она напевала его имя на разные лады, доводя до бешенства.

— Слушай, а давай мы будем идти мимо, и ты такой типа «Ой, я подскользнулся и падаю», и лицом ему в пах — хоба! И пока ты на него — вот молодец, ага, — пучишь в ужасе глаза, — вот прям как сейчас, ага, умница моя! — я ловко твоими лапками снимаю с него штаны, и мы его…

— Это изнасилование, — возмущенно сипит Питер.

— Да какое там изнасилование, лапушка! Окстись, болезненный. А то я не вижу, как его Альфа за мной следит. Я хвостик влево откину — у него слюни текут, я хвостик направо свешу — он глаза закатывает. Как кот за указкой лазерной следит. Тупенький такой, — с непередаваемой нежностью в голосе мурлычет Омега. — Давай его себе оставим? Я его перевоспитаю, а тебе человек достанется, ты вроде с ним ладишь.

— Мы никого не будем себе оставлять, мистер Старк же не домашнее животное!

— Лапушка, пупсик мой сладкий, ты сегодня чего-то тупишь просто не по-детски. Кто мы по-твоему? Мы животные. И люди, кстати, тоже. Если с момента твоего восьмого класса ничего не изменилось и в учебнике по биологии все еще написано, что есть пять царств — растений, животных, грибов, бактерий и вирусов. Не спорю, многие твои земляки живут как плесень, но, увы и ах, они все еще остаются животными.

— Я не о том, ты меня прекрасно поняла. Не передергивай, — смущенно засопел Питер.

— Это не я у нас передергиваю. Это ты уже дважды за сегодня в душе передернул с мыслями о Старке, — лающе заржала Омега. — Ну ладно, не хочешь падать мордой на член — хотя искренне не понимаю почему не хочешь, — давай придумаем другой план. Вот как, например, в том романчике, что мы недавно у Мэй под подушкой нашли: «Дикарь и потаскушка», так вроде назывался? Или это было «Граф и простушка»? Не важно. Давай ты типа напьешься, а мы…

— Типа?

— Лапупындрик мой золотой, в тебе гены паука намешаны и я в придачу, — тяжело вздохнула Омега и Питеру показалось, что его сочувственно потрепали по волосам. — Ты если и можешь чем-то напиться, так только ракетным топливом, и то не факт. Итак, возвращаясь к нашим баранам, то есть козлам. Тьфу ты. К Альфам возвращаясь, вернее, к одному конкретному. Итак. Ты типа напьешься и звонишь ему забрать тебя из злачного места, где каждый проходящий просто мечтает натянуть твою узкую девственную попку, обильно текущую ароматной смазкой, на свой большой толстый член, перевитый венками, с ярко красной головкой, на которой уже выступили капли предсемени и…

— Э… — Питер стеклянным взглядом пялился в стену.

— Ой, прости, моя сладкая тефтелька, я замечталась, — жеманно захихикала Омега. — Кхе-кхе. Итак. Звоним мы твоему Старку, и он такой «о божечки, мой любимый стажер и супергерой, я уже лечу к тебе, не переживай, я тебя спасу!» — заметив скепсис на лице Питера, Омега пожала плечами и подперла морду задней лапой. — Это моя фантазия, не мешай. Короче, прилетает он весь такой взмыленный, пропахший потом и машинным маслом, видит тебя, и в нем просыпается ОН!

— Сарказм? Маразм? Понос?

— Тьфу, дурак! Я же тут ради тебя вкалываю. Часики-то биологические тикают, а ты все еще без щенков, без альфы и без секса. Вот как раз без последнего мне печальнее всего.

— Какие часики?! Мне и двадцати нет!

— Вот-вот. Сегодня нет, завтра есть, послезавтра ты просыпаешься и тебе — хоба! — тридцать, ты живешь с пятью кошками и восемью золотыми рыбками. Учти, я против рыбок, совершенно тупые домашние животные.

— О господи!

— Уеб… чудище ты мое лесное, не мешай. Я же ради тебя стараюсь! Так вот. В нем пробуждается ОН — инстинкт.

— Какой инстинкт-то? Обнять и плакать?

— Ну может и так, — была вынуждена признать Омега. — Ты все-таки не герой любовник, вынуждена признать. Но для этого у тебя есть я. В общем, забирает он тебя на ручки — совсем как в фильме «Телохранитель», помнишь, мы смотрели? — и выносит из этого сосредоточия смрада и порока. А у тебя рубашечка расстегнута, пуговок нет…

— А куда это они делись?

— Как куда, неразумная моя булочка? Оторвали мы их, оторвали.

— То есть твой план строится на том, что мы его на жалость берем?

— Не недооценивай себя, карапузинка. Ты очень даже ничего, иначе тебе бы не досталась Я. Так вот, пояс ты потерял, глазки с томной поволокой на него поднимаешь, шейку свою тонкую для него обнажаешь, трепетно сверкая худыми ключицами, — продолжала заливаться Омега.

— Ты этой похабщины тоже в том романе набралась?

— Тц, надо же мне где-то теоретическую базу набирать, — пожала плечами Омега

— Хочешь сказать, что у тебя только теоретические знания? Никакой практики?!

— Слыш, птица-тупица, а ты себе это как представляешь? Я часть твоего подсознания. Думаешь где-то там на небесах, между ангелами с огненными мечами и крылатыми младенцами с лютнями существует школа по обмену сексуальными премудростями для Альф и Омег, где нас сам Боженька обучает, прежде чем мы скажем первое « ~~Бля~~ Мама» в вашем подсознании?

— Моя жизнь кончена…

— Еще ничего не кончено, я тут вообще-то жопу и рву для того, чтоб мы кончали и конец у нас был хорошим! — раздраженно рыкнула Омега, упала на спину и начала качаться. — У меня на тебя уже почти аллергия появилась. Слушай мой план дальше…

— Но я не хочу этот план, он дурацкий!

— Свой предложи, раз такой умный, — обижено буркнула Омега.

— Да нет у меня никакого плана, — всплеснул руками Питер и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Просто… Может все будет как-то само собой? Естественно, без фальши?

— Естественно? — заинтересовано приподнялась Омега и задумчиво застригла ушами. — Это ты про… течку? Моя ж ты умница. Да без вопросов. Я тебе сейчас ее организую. И когда мы зальем тебе все штаны смазкой — надо, чтоб аромат был убойным, иначе добыча от нас сбежит, — мы пойдем к нему. О да. Я только у тебя перехвачу управление телом, это все же моя епархия. Упаду перед ним на колени, оттопырю свою текущую дырочку и буду жарко умолять меня жестко оттрахать! О да! Детка, готовься, сегодня я завоюю нам Альфу!

— Что?! Течка?! Альфа?! Ты о че…

Капля смазки щекотно скользнула по внутренней поверхности бедра. Температура в комнате словно поднялась на несколько градусов, тело затрясло, в голове помутилось. Омега внутри ликующе рассмеялась.

— Ну и сука же ты, Омега!

***

Тони сидел в спальне и пытался игнорировать голос Альфы. Тот совсем в разнос пошел.

— Давай его нагнем. Над столом. Снимем с него эти мешковатые джинсы, трусы с символикой Железного Человека и вылижем его дырочку, пока в ней не начнет хлюпать от смазки.

Дырочку. Пошлость-то какая. Это жопа. Какая, нахер, дырочка?!

— Потом поставим раком на кровати и будем растягивать пальцами. Как думаешь, он будет скулить и просить еще? Ставлю сотку, что будет. И подмахивать. И насаживаться. А потом я схвачу эту Омегу за пушистый хвостик бубликом, отодвину его в сторону, вгрызусь в холку и насажу на узел! Он будет пахнуть нами, весь. От макушки до пят. С нашим клеймом на шее, с нашим щенком в утробе, с нашей спермой по всему телу.

— Озабоченное чудовище, — не то чтобы идея была Старку совсем противна, но хотелось чтобы все прошло как-то более по-людски, что ли. Со свиданиями, прогулками, разговорами ни о чем, неловкими улыбками и робкими прикосновениями.

Дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, словно ее с ноги открывали, хотя все двери в Башне были автоматическими.

— Ми… мистер Старк?.. — печально проскулил Питер.

Тони вдохнул поглубже воздух и зрачки моментально затопили всю радужку. Пахнуло течкой. Альфа радостно взвыл в голове и рыкнул что-то вроде «Вот теперь точно нагнем!».

— Еб же ж твою мать, Питер!

— И не говорите, — уныло согласился парень. Потом его выражение лица неуловимо изменилось, сладкая улыбка вылезла на лицо, а голос стал мурлыкающе завлекательным: — Трахни меня, Альфа, я уже так давно хочу.

Как бы сильно Старк не хватался руками и зубами за уплывающие остатки сознания, сейчас бал правил Альфа. И его полностью устраивало поведение Омеги. Оставалось только покориться и получать удовольствие.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Тони осознал, что лежит на влажных скомканных простынях, спина печет и чешется, видно Питер разодрал ее в клочья во время оргазма. Сам виновник этого непотребства нашелся под правой подмышкой, зарывшийся в его бок и виновато сопящий.

— И что это, мать его, было?

— План завоевания понравившегося Альфы одной долбанутой Омегой, — честно признался парень. — Я сейчас уйду, вы не переживайте.

— Нет уж, — хмыкнул Тони, крепко вжимая в себя горячее тело. — Мне нравится, когда ты лежишь рядом. И я не имею ничего против тебя в моей постели и жизни в целом. Просто хотелось сделать все…

— По-людски? — подсказал Питер, приподнимая голову и заглядывая в глаза мужчине.

— По-людски, — согласно повторил Тони. — Со свиданиями, цветами, совместными ужинами. И раз уж с ужинами мы пролетели, как насчет совместного завтрака? Кроме того, Альфа внутри моей головы наконец-то заткнулся.

— Ну, только если ради вашего психического здоровья, — согласно покивал Питер, хитро блестя глазами, и взгромоздился сверху, распластавшись по телу мужчины как уставшая амеба.

— Не провоцируй меня, хитрюга. Мы и так тут провалялись безвылазно три дня. Тебя надо накормить.

Питер довольно вздохнул. Заботливый, горячий, пылкий. И любимый. Омега, конечно, та еще сука, но может не так уж и неправа была?

***

— Я тебя нагнул! — раздувая шерсть на груди от гордости, проурчал Альфа.

— Да-да, как скажешь, мой завоеватель, — закатив глаза согласилась Омега, подставляя шею под длинный шершавый язык.

— Теперь ты моя! — собственически рыкнул Альфа, прихватив зубами холку.

— Да твоя я, твоя, — опять послушно согласилась Омега.

— Гррр!

— Так, а вот давай без этого, мой дорогой лютик-ебанутик, — внезапно густым баритоном рыкнула Омега, и снова быстро вернулась к своей слегка слащавой манере разговора. — Я твоя, я послушная Омежка, всегда подчиняюсь приказам моего Альфы и так далее, и тому подобное. А теперь почеши мне животик. И вот бочек еще. Ага, хороший какой. И за ушком еще. И вообще, хочу на ручки!

Альфа радостно повиновался малейшим капризам своей Омеги, выполняя любые указания. Омега довольно щурилась и про себя ехидно хихикала. Вот же самец самоуверенный, наивная карамелька, он действительно считал, что командовать в семье будет он. Ну-ну. Ничего, у нее еще будет время показать, что в доме хозяин.

А пока Омега выглянула в реальный мир и умиленно улыбнулась. Ее человек сидел на коленях своего мужчины, увязнув в его объятиях как муха в янтаре и ел пригорелый омлет. Омега отдала команду организму включить усиленную регенерацию желудка и вкусовых рецепторов, и довольно скрутилась клубком на спине своего Альфы. Задумавшись на секунду, она тяпнула обижено взвизгнувшего Альфу за ухо. Нечего расслабляться. А жизнь-то налаживается. И никаких тебе золотых рыбок в будущем.


End file.
